Bureau 13
=Episoden= Erste Staffel - Die Augen des Prinzen * Episode 1 | Earth's Anger: Schwelende Führungskonflikte im Werwolf-Mileau beginnen sich dramatisch auf Chicago auszuwirken. Als erster Auftrag des B13 müssen die Agenten in diesem Streit vermitteln, was letztlich auf einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod zwischen dem Vampir Sandman und dem jungen Werwolf-Führer Svetasar Varesz hinausläuft. [ more ] * Episode 2 | Dagger Night: Ein Einbruch in das iranische Konsulat soll die Pläne der düsteren Assamiten, einem Vampir-Clan orientalischer Auftragskiller, offenlegen. Die Wahrheit, die zutage gefördert wird, ist wahrhaft düster und legt nahe, dass dieser Clan versucht über Chicago in den USA einzudringen. Ihr Hauptstandbein sind Waffengeschäfte. * Episode 3 | The Stay-Clean-Service: Ein Maskeradebruch des Ventrue Jacob Schumpeter ruft wieder einmal das B13 auf den Plan. Es gilt ein Massaker in einem Bürogebäude rückstandslos zu beseitigen. [ more ] * Episode 4 | Festival Macabre: Die Nacht beginnt ruhig und überschaubar. Das B13 wird damit beauftragt, eine Vampir-Feier zu bewachen. Doch ein Notruf aus dem Gurnee Mills Outlet im Norden Chicago setzt einen dramatischen Meilenstein in der Geschichte Chicagos. Eine offensichtliche Sabbatattacke auf das Outlet bringt hunderte Verletzte und Tote mit sich und unter Hochdruck müssen Menschen gerettet und Spuren beseitigt werden. * Episode 5 | King's Pawn Errand: Susan Sanders ist ein Vampirlady in den Diensten des Prinzen. B13 soll sie an einen hohen Abgesandten der Camarilla außerhalb Chicagos überbringen. Doch spätestens als sich herausstellt, dass Susan tatsächlich eine gefangene Sabbat-Vampirin ist, ist klar, dass ihr Pack alles daran setzen wird, sie aus dem Zug zu befreien, in dem sie zum Treffpunkt gebracht wird. * Episode 6 | To Serve and Obey: Im City Board of Ethics in Chicago soll über eine Lockerung der Waffengesetze abgestimmt werden. Und alle sind sich einig, außer Lodin, dem Prinz der Stadt. Lockere Waffengeschäfte würden den Assamiten und Setiten zuviel Spielraum geben. Also muss das B13 eine Überzeugungskampagne starten. [ more ] * Episode 7 | Into the Lion's Heart: Mit den ausgewerteten Informationen aus einer früheren Mission setzt Lodin nun zu Gegenoffensive an. Das Bureau 13 soll eine falsche Fährte direkt auf der Operationsbasis der Assamiten legen. Sie platzieren den Handschuh eines namhaften Nosferatu auf der Yacht im Hafen von Chicago. * Episode 8 | Enticement Game: Ein Ravnos-Vampir ist in der Stadt und das kann nur Unheil bedeuten. Lodin schickt das B13 auf die Spur des Ravnos, um ihn rasch zu vertreiben. * Episode 9 | Splinter Realm: Ein geheimnisvoller Brand in einer Villa in Boston findet das Interesse Lodin's. Als das B13 dorthin entsandt wird, um den Brand zu untersuchen, gelangt es in eine andere Welt und muss in einer dem Untergang geweihten Umgebung rasch den Rückweg antreten. = Cast of Characters = Active Status * Special Agent Director Jonathan Friseman: Mensch, Alter: 37, Expertise: Taktischer Einsatzleiter des Bureau 13, Besondere Merkmale: große Körperstatur, grauer Teint der Haut [ more ] * Special Agent Ilja Dowschenko: Vampir (Clan Malkavian), ?, Expertise: Leiter des forensischen Labors [ more ] * Undercover Specialist Sandman: Vampir (Clan Gangrel), ?, Expertise: Nahkampfspezialist, Tiertrainer [ more ] * Special Agent Andrew Wallace: Ghoul (Clan Ventrue), 27, Expertise: Politischer Berater, FBI-Trainee [ more ] Inactive Status * Special Agent Blythe Candelaria: Vampir (Clan Tremere), ?, Expertise: Expertin für paranormale Phänomene